


Unexpected company

by Goblin_5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Has a Crush, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nice Draco Malfoy, Nightmares, Scared Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5
Summary: Harry has a nightmare and can't sleep. Draco ends up being the person to comfort him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 124





	Unexpected company

Harry sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He struggled to maintain a steady breath and was shaking like he was caught in a blizzard. He kept telling himself it was all a dream, just a nightmare. None of it was real.

He spent the next half hour lying awake in his bed hoping for sleep to return but nothing came. With a huff, Harry gave up. There was no point in staying here. 

He quietly left the room trying to not wake anyone up. He started to simply walk the halls of Hogwarts. Avoiding the moving paintings. Sliding down the stairs and wandering the halls. 

After about an hour of this, he stopped to sit in the windowsill that looked out to the quidditch field. He stared hard at it wishing a match would start and that the quiet halls of Hogwarts would roar to life. Wowing him again with its incredible magic.

Harry heard footsteps. He should move or hide at least, but he made no effort. Honesty, he couldn't care. Being yelled at seemed less frightening than being alone right now.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" It surprised him to hear Draco's voice. Right, Draco was a prefect. Probably got stuck with a late-night shift.

Harry didn't have the energy to argue with him. He sighed out, "Hi, Draco."

Draco frowned, his face scrunched in a way Harry had never seen before. Then Draco’s eyes narrowed at him and turned to something that could be mistaken for concern. "What are you doing up so late?" Draco studied him as he asked. Harry only gave a simple shrug as an answer. 

Harry didn't really have an answer beyond, "I just couldn't sleep." He was surprised with himself for actually answering. 

Draco sat next to him with his back at him, "Why?" It was strange his voice didn't have any malice in it.

Harry looked at him. He debated if he should tell him to piss off, but he really didn't want to be alone right now. “I had a bad dream and don’t want to fall back asleep.” 

He expected Draco to make fun of him for getting worked up over a nightmare but instead, Draco said, “Why didn’t you use a dulce somnium spell then?” Harry blinked at him, in a very literal sense he understood what Draco had said but he had no idea what that meant. Draco took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, “there are many spells that can ensure you have a good night's rest. Honestly, do you just cheat off that Mudblood or do you study?"

Harry frowned at him, “I study and you don’t have to refer to Hermione like that.”

Draco just hummed in response, asHarry looked back out onto the field. After a moment or two, he closed his eyes and resonated in the feeling of the wind rustling his hair. As he was enjoying the fresh air filling his lungs he heard movement, Draco had probably left.

"What was your dream about?" He was surprised to hear Draco speak. He opened his eyes to find that Draco had rearranged himself to be facing the same way as Harry.

Harry answered as quietly as he could, "That Hogwarts wasn't real. Just some escape I made in my head." 

At first, Draco was quiet as Harry studied him. His blond hair looked like it was glowing in the moonlight and he looked almost beautiful. Harry had to remind himself that it was Draco, the jerk who made his life in Hogwarts hard.

When Draco finally said something it came with a laugh, "That would be a very elaborate fantasy." 

Harry found himself joining Draco in laughing. He spoke once the laughter died down, "yeah." not knowing what else to say, Harry played with his hands.

"Do you want me to pinch you to prove you’re not in a dream?" Before Harry could answer, Draco's hand came up to softly pinch his cheek but Harry caught Draco's hand.

He looked down at it. The hand was as pale as the rest of him. His fingers being long, mimicking the length of his body. The only blemishes on his hand were some incredibly small scars. Hiding a boyish childhood in them. Overall, it was soft like he had never worked a day in his life. The only bumps on it were on his index and thumb caused by his wand.

Draco didn’t move his hand as Harry looked at it. He remained silent. Letting Harry even run his finger against his palm. Harry placed his hand against Draco's seeing how they were different. Sure Harry had tanner skin than the other students, but next to Draco's it was undeniable. Harry could see the many healed cuts and blisters on his own hand. 

It surprised him when Draco laced their fingers together and Harry looked up to find that Draco had a blush on his face. His heart skipped a beat; Harry knew he should feel disgusted or appalled, but he liked it. Maybe secretly Harry did like Draco a little. 

Harry placed his head against Draco’s shoulder, half waiting for him to jump up and make fun of him but Draco did nothing. They stayed like that for some time. He could feel his eyes start to get heavy and Harry desperately tried to fight it, but he was losing. 

He heard, no, more like felt Draco cast a spell. There was a warmth that spread through his body and his mind floated. Harry wouldn’t be able to fight off sleep any longer.

Before he finally succumbed, he heard Draco speak one last time, “Don’t worry Potter, I’ll take care of everything.” 

Harry blinked awake in his bed. Had that all been a dream? What was that last part about? He got up, noticing a Slytherin tie in his hand, thinking maybe it hadn’t been a dream after all.

  
  
  



End file.
